Quand il fait chaud sur Terre
by JaAxely
Summary: [Jonty, se situe au tout début donc pas de spoil je pense. ] Ça faisait maintenant quelques jours qu'une chaleur d'enfer régnait sur le campement. Alors c'est sûr, quand Monty vient à manquer d'eau, Jasper n'hésite pas à lui venir en aide..


**Bonjour bonsoir, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus écrit ni posté, et c'est le premier OS que j'écris sur l'univers de the 100 ! (Qui ne m'appartient aucunement, d'ailleurs.) :'D Donc ça sera certainement OOC, désolée d'avance, et attention ça déborde de niaiserie. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !**

 **Ps : Ecrit à la base pour un marathon de prompts, celui ci étant "Arrête d'être mignon".**

* * *

Une journée comme les autres au camp était en train de s'écouler, et bon sang, qu'est ce que Jasper s'ennuyait. Il n'avait trouvé aucune occupation, et il faisait de toute manière bien trop chaud pour faire quoique ce soit de productif. Ça faisait maintenant trois bons jours qu'il régnait une chaleur insupportable sur tout le camp, et que Bellamy n'avait donné comme ordre que de sortir le moins possible de sa tente histoire de ne pas se chopper des coups de soleil ou bien une insolation. C'est vrai que ça ne lui plairait pas plus que ça. Mais alors, rester étalé sur son lit avec un T-Shirt qui colle à la peau, et bientôt plus d'eau, ça n'allait certainement pas le faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la forme allongée de l'autre côté de la tente dans un autre lit. Ah, bonne nouvelle, ça bouge, Monty n'est pas mort. Ça non plus ça ne lui plairait pas plus que ça, encore moins que de se prendre un coup de soleil.  
Bon, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer le restant de sa journée comme la veille, c'est à dire comater et ne parler à son ami que pour demander si tout allait bien. Enfin ami.. Ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils ne se considéraient plus en temps qu'amis. Mais il n'avait pas envie de réfléchir à ça maintenant.

 **« Eh, Monty ? Tu vis toujours ? »**

Un grognement fut la réponse qu'il obtint, et ça le fit sourire. L'autre garçon devait être en train de somnoler et il l'avait réveillé, à tous les coups. Il n'allait pas abandonner toute tentative de communication, ça non.

 **« Montyyy ? »**

Toujours pas de réponse claire. Roh, il était chiant lui quand il s'y mettait. Il ferma les yeux et s'étira.

 **« Bon, je suppose que je vais sortir un peu. »**

Ah, du mouvement.

 **« Mais t'es malade ?! »**

Mission accomplie. Jasper se redressa dans son lit, jetant un regard amusé au jeune asiatique.

 **« Eh, détends-toi, c'était une bla-,** il fut interrompu par un Monty visiblement agacé.

 **-Très drôle, dommage qu'on n'organise pas de spectacles le soir, tu ferais un carton. »**

Et après ces sages paroles, il se recoucha, tournant désormais le dos à Jasper. Ce dernier était surpris de l'irritation de son ami, mais se dit qu'il était hors de question que Monty ne lui fasse la tête pour le restant de la journée. Il se leva donc de son lit pour aller s'asseoir sur celui de Monty. Celui-ci grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Wow, il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

 **« Ça va pas ? »**

Question stupide. Bien sûr que non ça n'allait pas, si ça allait ils seraient sans doutes déjà en train de rire comme des ânes.

 **« Nan. J'ai soif et j'ai plus d'eau. »**

Oh, c'était donc ça. Il comprenait mieux. Il soupira et passa une main les cheveux sombres de l'autre garçon qui grommela. Rah, même de bonne humeur il était mignon, c'est terrible.

 **« Il me reste de l'eau si tu veux.**

 **-Non. Je suis sûr que t'en as plus besoin que moi. »**

N'importe quoi. Si Monty n'avait déjà plus d'eau, c'est que logiquement c'était lui qui avait le plus besoin d'eau. Jasper pourrait s'en passer un peu.

 **« Mais non, allez redresse-toi et bois, j'irais demander à Bellamy si je peux aller au lac avec les autres.**

 **-C'est dangereux.**

 **-Et ? Tu sais bien que j'aime ça, le danger. »**

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais en réalité ça l'inquiéterait beaucoup s'il avait à quitter le camp maintenant, juste après s'être fait enlever par ces foutus Natifs. Mais ils n'étaient sans doutes pas les seuls à manquer d'eau, donc envoyer un groupe des leurs jusqu'au lac serait nécessaire. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Dans l'immédiat, sa seule préoccupation, c'était Monty. Monty qui ne semblait pas décidé à boire son eau. Têtu comme une mule celui là, pire que lui. Bien bien, il allait la faire bouger cette petite chose assoiffée. Il s'allongea aux côtés de son ami, et passa par la suite un bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon. Lui aussi transpirait énormément, mais ils n'étaient plus à ça près. L'asiatique grogna et tenta de se dégager, sans succès.

 **« Jasper, c'est pas le moment, il fait assez chaud comme ça !**

 **-Tu trouves ? Pas moi. »**

Il déposa un baiser tout léger sur la nuque du plus petit.

 **« Et je te lâcherais quand tu te seras décidé à finir ma gourde, tête de mule. »**

Aw, il avait réussir à faire avoir un petit rire à ladite tête de mule. Chatouilleux, c'est vrai, il avait presque oublié. Qu'est ce qu'il était adorable, bon sang. Il déposa à nouveau un baiser sur la nuque de Monty, et encore un, puis encore un autre. À chaque fois le garçon riait doucement et il finit par se tourner et lui faire face.

 **« C'est bon, t'as fini ?**

 **-Ca dépend, tu comptes boire ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Monty !**

 **-Forces-y moi. »**

Oh. Oooh. Ça, c'est clairement un défi. Et s'il y a bien une chose que Jasper aimait, c'était les défis.

 **« Ah oui ? Bien, si tu insistes. »**

Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, ce qui était plutôt un mauvais signe. Jasper se leva à contrecœur du lit, mais pas pour aller bien loin. Il alla récupérer sa gourde au pied de son lit, et revint bien vite s'asseoir sur le lit. Enfin plus précisément, sur Monty, qui mis un certain temps avant de capter que Jasper avait osé s'asseoir sur lui. Comme ça. Sans gène.

 **« Ca va, tu veux pas du thé tant que tu y es ?**

 **-J'aimerais bien, maintenant que tu le dis. »**

Ahah, qu'est ce qu'il était drôle. Il ouvrit sa gourde, la secouant un peu pour voir ce qui restait à l'intérieur. Oh, il réussira bien à lui faire boire deux grandes gorgées.

 **« Allez, ouvre la bouche. »**

C'était bête de sa part de penser que Monty obéirait du premier coup. Non non, à la place de ça il arbora un air fier et secoua la tête l'air de dire « tu peux toujours rêver ». Mais il n'était pas quelqu'un qui abandonnait facilement, donc il ne se découragea pas. Il referma la gourde et la posa derrière lui, remontant des manches invisibles. Ça aussi, c'était un mauvais signe. À peine Monty eut-il le temps de se demander ce que préparait le brun que celui-ci était passé à l'attaque. La guerre des chatouilles avait commencé. Et sans grande surprise, c'est Jasper qui était en train de gagner, agitant ses doigts contre les côtes de l'autre garçon qui gesticulait et ne cessait de se tordre dans tous les sens en riant comme un possédé, le suppliant déjà d'arrêter, ce à quoi le chimiste répondait qu'il lui suffisait de dire « D'accord Ô Grand Jasper, tu as raison, je vais accepter mon destin et boire le contenu sacré de cette gourde ». Comme s'il avait la capacité de dire quoique ce soit de cohérent. Malheureusement, le Grand Jasper voyait bien que Monty s'essoufflait et qu'il commençait vraiment à avoir besoin d'eau. Habituellement, la vision d'un Monty adorablement rougissant et haletant en dessous de lui, à sa merci, lui aurait grandement plu, là ça ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage.

 **«Allez Monty, s'te plaît, bois au moins une gorgée. Juste une. »**

Monty ne répondit pas, mais secoua la tête. Ça commençait à agacer l'autre garçon. Tout ça à cause de la foutue température.

 **« Bien, comme tu veux, tant pis pour toi ! »**

Non mais oh, il voulait bien passer pour un imbécile pendant un moment, il le faisait souvent, mais là ça commençait à faire. Il reprit donc sa gourde et l'ouvrit, avant de lui-même en verser le contenu dans sa bouche. Bah, tiède, c'est dégueu, il avait bien du mal à avaler cette eau.

C'est quand il croisa le regard plus qu'envieux de Monty qu'il eut une dernière idée. Bordel, il devait avoir vachement soif pour le regarder boire avec un tel intérêt. Eh bien Jasper allait en profiter. Il sourit légèrement, en fait autant que c'était possible en ayant de l'eau en bouche, et se pencha sur le visage de l'autre garçon. Celui-ci devait soit être surpris par cette soudaine proximité, soit il avait découvert ces intentions étant donné qu'il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant alors Jasper coller ses lèvres aux siennes pour lui faire passer ce qu'il lui restait d'eau, action se transformant bien vite en un baiser. Ça aurait pu être mignon si Monty n'avait pas manqué de s'étouffer à la fin, faisant paniquer l'autre garçon avant qu'ils ne se mettent tous les deux à rire comme des idiots, puis qu'ils ne recommencent afin de vider complètement la gourde, puis jetant la gourde vide quelque part sur le sol, se pelotonnant l'un contre l'autre malgré la chaleur.

 **« Je crois que je vais vraiment devoir aller chercher plus d'eau.**

 **\- Je crois aussi. »**

 **FIN**


End file.
